ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Bizorm
was originally a German man named , a former member of Alchemy Stars. He was part of Project CRISIS alongside Hiroya Fujimiya, but he left the project, stating that he believed that should the Radical Destruction Bringer ever appear, humanity shouldn't try to attack it. Klaus' reasoning was that if the Destruction Bringer was capable of giving him power then he saw no reason to antagonize it. Klaus had found a way to make contact with the Radical Destruction Bringer through an ancient rune circle. He then joined the Destruction Bringer's forces and became a member of Spirit Parasites, now as Bizom. He first appeared in Ultraman Gaia episode 42. Subtitle: History Ultraman Gaia Klaus gave a transmission diode to Σ-Zuigul to hack into Gamu Takayama XIG-NAVI. The diode allowed Satanbizor to invade Gamu's dreams in an attempt to psychologically defeat Gamu. However Gamu discovered the diode and suspected Klaus, as he had worked on the Project CRISIS, the project that was dedicated to predicting the arrival of the Radical Destruction Bringer. Gamu took flight to Germany, and while looking for Klaus he met again with Catherine Ryan, who shared his goal, as she believed Klaus must have meant that it would be a mistake for humanity to try and attack the Destruction Bringer. She explained to Gamu that Klaus had disappeared behind his family's castle in a garden in front of his family. After Gamu discovered Klaus' rune circle, he and Catherine went to the garden were Klaus had disappeared. There, they encountered the creatures that took Klaus, the Spirit Parasites. One of them appeared in the form of Gamu Takayama and later as Klaus. Klaus explained that he had willingly joined the Destruction Bringer in order to receive power, with the Spirit Parasites then merging with him and becoming Bizorm. Gamu transformed into Ultraman Gaia and the battle started with two giants fighting with blades of energy. Ultraman Gaia's superior swordsmanship left Bizorm sliced into pieces. However, the pieces quickly transformed into a smaller group of Bizorms, who used their energy beams to bring down Ultraman Gaia. Gaia transformed into Supreme Version while the small Bizorms reformed, the two giants then charged at each other with energy-coated fists whereupon the decisive impact, ended with Bizorm's defeat. After the battle, Gamu commented that he felt Klaus and him were alike, and that Klaus gave into the same fears he himself had about being an Alchemy Stars. Trivia *His voice actor and his human disguise portrayed by Albert Smith while his monster form is portrayed by Toshio Miyake. *Bizorm's appearance is strikingly similar to Zetton in his face and color scheme, and Kyrieloid, in his overall body shape. *His battle with Gaia via respective energy swords highly resembles the lightsaber combat in the Star Wars franchise. Data were agents of the Radical Destruction Bringer. After Klaus Eckart offered himself to the Destruction Bringer, the Spirit Parasites took him and he became one of them. :;Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Unknown :;Powers and Weapons *Assimilation: Spirit Parasites can assimilate any human that offers themselves to them. *Flight:In their true forms, the Spirit Parasites can fly in a ghostly manner. *Human Disguise: The Spirit Parasites can disguise as any human they please. *Transformation: After merging into Klaus Eckart, the Spirit Parasites allow Klaus to become Bizorm. Spirit_Parasites.png|Flight Black_Gamu_end.png|Human Disguise Klaus.jpg|Klaus Eckhart as a Spirit Parasite Bizorm Transformation.gif|Transformation - Bizorm= Bizorm :;Stats *Height: 50 m *Weight: 46,000 t *Origin: Germany, Ruhr Area :;Powers and Weapons *Energy Blade: Bizorm can create a yellow blade of energy from his right hand identical to Ultraman Agul's Agul Blade. *Clones: If Bizorm is cut to pieces, those pieces will become smaller versions of him with the same powers. *Reformation: Should the smaller clone be destroyed the Spirit Parasites will reform back into Bizorm. *Energy Beam: Bizorm can fire a yellow energy beam from the yellow spots on his face and chest. This is only seen only used by the clones. *Energy Fist: Bizorm can do a weaker version of Ultraman Gaia's Gaia (V2) Punch. Bizorm.jpg|Energy Blade Bizom Clones.png|Clones Bizom Reformation.gif|Reformation Bizom Energy Beam.gif|Energy Beam Bizom Energy Fist.png|Energy Fist }} Gallery Klaus with Micheal adn Hiroya.png|Klaus with Hiroya Fujimiya and Daniel McPhee Bizorm ruinic table.png|Klaus' rune circle Bizorm Klaus big.png Bizorm big.png Bizom.png Bizorm v Gaia.png Bizormi.png Gaia English banner.png Bizorm Stage Show.png|Bizorm in a stage show. Category:Ultraman Gaia Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Parasite Kaiju Category:Ultraman Gaia